


When The Bough Breaks

by Stormtrooperinclogs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childbirth, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, bedsharing from hell, blipping, un-blipping, unexpectedly wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs
Summary: Mrs. Deborah Jackson is literally moments away from meeting her baby when suddenly, they both disappear! Five years later, they reappear in the exact same spot.  The only problem is, the bed she was laying in was occupied.  Now, these two complete strangers will have to deliver their children side-by-side as the hospital is overwhelmed with returning patients.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	When The Bough Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic came about while a friend and I were discussing S1E4 of Wandavision. Specifically, the opening scene at the hospital where all of the patients from 5 years ago were suddenly returning. I would just like to say, for the record, that I have never written anything so fast. This fic went from purely theoretical to posted in about 4 hours.
> 
> It also takes place somewhere far from any of the action of the MCU, so all characters are mine (except for the brief mention of Thanos, of course).

* * *

-St. John’s Hospital, Springfield IL, 2018-

“Push, Mrs. Jackson!” Dr. Percival encouraged as his laboring patient bore down once more.

Mrs. Deborah Jackson pushed with all her might, screaming as her body fought to expel her child. Her legs shook with the effort as the baby’s head began spreading her lips. The contraction ended just as her stretching entrance began to burn.

She looked over at her husband for encouragement, and he offered an excited smile. They were  _ so close _ to being parents! Their child was  _ almost _ out in the world! He gently kissed her hand as she felt the urge to push grip her once more.

Mrs. Jackson took a deep breath and prepared to push again. But right before she was about to start, something caught her eye. It looked like dust, but darker, and more. It almost looked like a trail of dirt? But what was a trail of dirt doing floating through a hospital room? She followed it with her eyes, hoping to locate the source. 

Her heart stopped as she found where the dust was coming from. One of her hands, the one  _ not _ being held by her husband, was…  _ disintegrating? _ Another trail tore her focus away from her hand and she saw the same thing happening to her knee. Her entire body was dissolving into nothing!

She reached for her husband, identical looks of terror etched onto both of their faces. She held onto him as best as she could and pushed again. If nothing else, she could still save her baby from whatever horror was consuming her.

But as she pushed, she felt all of the pressure in her birth canal disappear. 

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson watched, helpless, as the trail of dust that had been their child evaporate into nothing.

The couple just cried and declared their love for one another a final time as Deborah followed their baby into oblivion, leaving her husband alone with the doctor.

* * *

-St. John’s Hospital, Springfield IL, 2023-

“Okay, Mrs. Bennet, it looks like you’re fully dilated,” Dr. Goodman said. “Give us a push whenever you’re ready.”

Mrs. Tabitha Bennet smiled and squeezed her husband’s hand. It had been a long, hard nine months, but now they were about to meet their baby! 

On the other side of her bed, both of their families watched excitedly. For most of them, this would be the first grandchild, and they were beyond thrilled to be in the delivery room with the parents-to-be.

But just as Mrs. Bennet was about to begin pushing, something strange started happening in the delivery room. Some…  _ dust(?) _ floated into the room? It almost looked like what became of the people that were destroyed when Thanos snapped five years ago?

Before anyone could really process what was happening, the dust began to recombine on the bed where Mrs. Bennet was laying. She quickly scooted to one side as another pregnant woman manifested next to her.

Dr. Goodman frantically pushed the call button on the wall. He had no idea what was going on, but he could see that this other woman was crowning. Now, instead of delivering  _ one _ baby, he would be delivering  _ two! _ In the same room. On the same bed. From two different women, one of whom had not been laying there a moment ago.

“Could I get a few more nurses in here?” he asked, trying to disguise the panic in his voice. “The number of patients in this room just doubled!”

As more people rush into the already-crowded delivery room, Mrs. Jackson announced that she needed to push right now!

There was no time to get another bed in the room, so the nurses had her put one leg in a stirrup, and one of the nurses had to hold the other one. 

The doctor situated himself between her open legs and gave her the okay to push.

Just then, two more nurses rushed in. Dr. Goodman called them over to tend to this mysterious woman and her baby while he went back to  _ his _ patient.

Mrs. Bennet was put in a similar position as Mrs. Jackson; one leg in a stirrup and one leg held back by her husband.

It was far from ideal, having two complete strangers giving birth side-by-side on the same bed, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

The fact that these two women had never met didn’t seem to be an issue. They both reached for the other’s hand and squeezed tightly as they pushed in unison. It was like nothing the doctor had ever seen; two women giving birth on the same bed at the same time.

Nobody in the delivery room even knew Mrs. Jackson’s name, but that didn’t stop anyone from cheering as she delivered her baby. 

It was an awkward and uncomfortable process, but after about 30 minutes, both women had successfully given birth. Mrs. Jackson had a beautiful baby boy, and Mrs. Bennet gave birth to a lovely little girl. Both babies were happy and healthy, and everyone in the room could not have been happier.

Eventually, a second bed was located, and Mrs. Jackson was moved. Nobody had any idea who she was, or where her family would be, so the Bennets insisted that she stay in the room with them. 

“I’m Deborah, by the way,” she introduced herself to her impromptu roommates. “Deborah Jackson.”

“Tabitha Bennet,” the other woman smiled.

* * *

It turned out that in the five years Mrs. Jackson had been gone, her husband had become an alcoholic, lost the house, and killed himself. The grief of losing both his wife and child that day had been too much for him.

Naturally, she was heartbroken at the news. Not only was the love of her life dead, but now she and her son were homeless. Where would they go once they were discharged from the hospital? What if her parents were dead too? She would have nothing.

After she explained her situation to Mrs. Bennet, she was offered a place to stay while she tracked down whoever she needed. Their guest room was nothing fancy, but she was beyond grateful for their generosity.

A few days later, Mrs. Jackson was able to contact her parents and move back in with them. But she and the Bennet family would remain good friends for years to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so tell me what you thought! I love comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
